1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic starting devices for automobiles and more particularly relates to devices for the starting and stopping of automobile engines at preselected times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In geographical areas experiencing cold climates it has long been practiced to start automobiles or other motor vehicles automatically before the operator arrives at the vehicle in order to warm up the vehicle's motor so that the vehicle can be driven immediately upon the user's arrival thereat. Further in such areas where snow may fall upon an ungaraged vehicle, it is desireable to start the vehicle and have the heater and defroster operate so that the snow on the vehicle's window surfaces can melt.
There have been many devices developed over the years to remotely and automatically start automobiles for the aforementioned purposes. Some of these devices have been patented such as in Pat. No. 2,992,335 by Boucher. The device of this patent utilizes a timer within a device with means to sense when an engine has started and if the engine has not started, it attempts over a period of time to successively start the engine. Another device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,318 by Curtis discloses a device also having a timer and a vacuum mechanism to sense when a vehicle starts and to then shut down the starter motor. A more recent patent, being that of Gim Wong, Great Britain Pat. No. 1,385,135 discloses a starting device which has a clock which can be set to start the automobile at intervals throughout a twenty-four hour day which day can be selected during a seven day period as to when the engine will start and stop.